One pencil to rule them all
by madur etoile
Summary: A fell beast, that happens to be fuzzy, elves, and a boy named Scott must try and destroy the one pencil
1. Chapter 1 Journey to Another Land

"I HATE IT HERE!!" Mâdûr grumbled angrily. Down in the dark of the dungeon, this odd creature laid. Her name was Mâdûr, and she was a fell beast. Yes I know what your thinking, how can a fell beast talk? Well Mâdûr happens to be a very special fell beast, no one really knows how she can talk, but she can, so get used to it! Anyways, there she was, in the dungeon of Barad-dûr, prisoner of Sauron, who, if you are wondering, is currently a big eye. She looked bright eyed up at the ceiling of the dungeon, her orange eyes piercing the darkness. "I long to be outside…to be…free." She sighed, she knew that this would most likely never happen, she would never be free to roam the lands of Middle Earth. She was doomed to stay here, in this cursed dungeon for the rest of her life.. She would be forced to be the mount of the king of Nazgûls, for-ever… She sighed again, and laid unhappily on the little bed of straw they had given her. She curled her big poofy tail around her furry body, and soon, her eyes became heavy, and she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Luthien rode on through the night on her great stallion, Maedhros. He was a great warrior horse, black as night. His great muscles bulged as he ran onward with his master Luthien. "Just a little farther Maedhros" she said to him. He whinnied happily, and picked up pace. "Here we are" Luthien said, most pleased. They had finally arrived at the borders of Lothlorien, city of the elves. She dismounted and led Maedhros to the stables, a smile upon her face, she was obviously happy to be here. "Has been such a long time my friend, since we have been here, since we have been by any elves" Maedhros just shook his head.   
  
They finally reached the stables, and she got Maedhros settled in. She cooled him down and got him some oats, and fresh water. "Here you go my friend, get some rest." With that she left. She now went to go meet with her Elvin friends, that she had not seen for an age.  
  
***  
  
Morning had dawned, although Mâdûr did not know this, she never knew what time of day it was, for she was always in the darkness of the dungeon. She slept peacefully, dreaming of what it would be like to be free. Suddenly she was awoken. "Get up you bloody beast, we're leaving NOW!" There stood the orc that she knew all too well. This was the orc that always got her when she had to be mounted by that cursed Nazgûl. She did not move. "I said MOVE!" A crack of a whip pierced the stillness of the dungeon. Another agonizing cut was now added to her many others. She growled. She would have killed him then and there, if she knew it would have done any good, but she did not want to face the wrath of the Nazgûl, yet again… for that would be far worse than her newly acquired cut. She growled again, but rose to her feet. She stood only 5'5, a very small height for a fell beast indeed. "Lets get a move on!" The orc cried, and now she was being pushed and shoved up the stairway, to the outside. She stared up at the bright sun. Twas one of the most beautiful sites she had seen in a long time. She had not been outside for what had seemed an age.   
  
She still stood their gazing at the brilliant sun, when the orc came back with the bit and bridle. He shoved it in her mouth, which was very unpleasant, and took the reins and led her over…to the Nazgûl. "Here you go your majesty." The Nazgûl took the reins in his bony, scrawny hand, and a chill ran down her spine. He mounted, as she growled and moved uneasily underneath him. "GO!" he shrieked. She knew better than to disobey, and took off into the clear blue sky.  
  
***  
  
"That was a relaxing rest" Luthien said to herself as she stretched. She couldn't wait to go and see what this new day would bring. She stepped outside into the warmth of the sun. It was a beautiful day with just the right amount of wind to cool you off. She looked up into the clear blue sky. There were no clouds in site. But…She used her hand to shade the sun's intense light. "What…is that?" There in the sky, something, was flying, flying towards the city. Then suddenly a voice rang out through the city "NAZGUL!!!"   
  
A shrill shriek filled the warm morning air with horror. The Nazgûl and his mount, Mâdûr, flew high in the sky, with the Nazgûl's many shrieks erupting throughout the land. "NAZGUL!!" Many elves now shouted. "Get your bows!" another voice roared. Many of the elves quickly retrieved their bows and fitted their arrows. Luthien, who always had her bow and arrows on hand, was the first to fire at the creatures of the sky. "OUCH!!" A cry erupted from Mâdûr. The arrow had hit her on her left wing, and blood now flowed freely. After the first arrow was shot, many others followed. They whizzed through the air, and many more shrieks were heard from Mâdûr. "YOU STU-PID ELVES!!!!" Mâdûr screamed angrily at them, but by this time she was losing altitude. "Ouch!!" Mâdûr cried again, as she crashed into the ground. The grass turned a dark brownish reddish color, twas stained with her blood. She breathed heavily, and stared at the elves, their arrows ready. She laid there, half dead. The Nazgûl rose off of her, enraged. But Luthien, jumped, attacking him, her sword glistening in the sunlight, its hilt a beautiful jet black, with elegant golden designs on it. She moved, with great agility, driving the Nazgûl farther and farther back. It was usually true, that a Nazgûl was afraid of nothing but fire, but they also feared one other thing, the only thing that could stop them; women. The Nazgûl had no choice but to retreat. Luthien watched as the cursed creature disappeared into the shadows, she then looked at the beast, who by now was unconscious. "What are we going to do with THAT?"  
  
Luthien looked down at the fell beast. The beast was no ordinary fell beast, she was by far different. First off, she did not have scales…she had FUR. She was a big ball of blue fuzz, her fur long and fluffy. Her front two feet were claws, like what a dragon would have, and her back two were paws. She then had a long flowing mane that was a fiery orange with red streaks. Her tail was poofy, with that same fiery orange and red. Her eyes, which were now closed, were a bright orange, and on her forehead she bore an orange star shaped spot. "That is…very interesting…" Luthien bent down to examine the star on the creatures forehead. Did it mean something? Or was it just a spot that turned out to be a star? Luthien looked at the creature for a little while, looking at every detail of the fell beast. But…there are no other spots…hmmmmmmmm… She looked up and listened in on the conversation the other elves had been having while she had been looking at the beast.   
  
"What shall we do with it? It is evil…perhaps we should just dispose of it" But Luthien was too curious, she couldn't let them kill the beast, even if it was evil. "But, shouldn't we keep it for questioning, questioning about the Nazgûls?" Everyone looked at her. "Well…I guess we could do that" the elf who had suggested killing Mâdûr said, as he stared at Luthien. The elf's name was Celeborn. "Well" he looked down at the beast, and the blood stained grass. "Before the beast will be able to tell us anything, it will have to be better." He turned and looked at Luthien. "Luthien, it was your idea, why not you do this?" Luthien smiled, now she would be able to perhaps find out more about this odd beast. "I'd be glad to Celeborn." Celeborn nodded. "Then it's settled. Someone carry the beast wherever Luthien here wants it." Luthien smiled again, and showed the two elves that bore Mâdûr to the place she wished her to be kept. And so it began… 


	2. Chapter 2 Elves Galore

A few weeks had passed now and Mâdûr was starting to wake. She woke up, in a strange room, well at least strange to her. It was empty, no one was in it at the time. "Wh-Where am I?" She looked curiously around. She then realized…she was in a tree. She was pretty confused by this point, she couldn't remember much, and she had no clue where she was, or how she gotten there. "Okay…" She walked over to the edge well at least that is what she wanted to do, but when she tried to get up a searing pain rushed through her legs. They gave way, and she fell. They were very weak, unstable. "Great…what now?" She figured it would probably be a while before she would be able to stand, let a lone make it to the edge and fly away. She sighed, and got comfortable. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about food or water…it would be at least a week before she could go and find anything…  
  
Mâdûr's ears flicked up. Someone was coming. She watched, but, all she could see were the many leaves of the trees, and the cloudy sky. But she did not have to wait long before she saw what had caused the noise. Twas an elf. Luthien, the elf. Luthien looked at Mâdûr, both thrilled, and anxious at the same time. "OH! Your awake!" Mâdûr stared at the elf curiously. "Where am I?? Who are you??" She was booming with questions. Luthien looked down at the beast, a friendly smile upon her face. "I am Luthien Greenleaf, and you are in the humble city of Lothlorien." She then looked down at Mâdûr's face, which bore a puzzled expression. "How are you feeling??" Mâdûr still stared in awe at the elf. Why was the elf being so nice to her? It didn't make sense… "Well…uhh…I can't get up…" Luthien bent down and examined Mâdûr's legs. She found them still very tense from the attack weeks ago. "Well, the pain should go away soon." She then went over to the edge of the tree-house, where there was a platter of food. "Here you go." She handed Mâdûr the platter. Luthien had not been sure what the beast would eat, but Mâdûr seemed happy with the food. She had brought some ham, and lembas, and some water. Mâdûr ate it hungrily and drank the water as well. She then looked up at Luthien. "How did I come to be here?" "You ask too many questions." Luthien replied. "You should rest now, get some sleep." Before Mâdûr could say another word, Luthien had vanished.   
  
***  
  
Hoof beats sounded through the night. A fair elf rode her ebony horse. Ruanna, down the path. Her ebony hair swayed in the wind. She had bright emerald eyes, and she was 5'8 ½. She wore a bright green tunic. At her waist her Elvin sword, Laeliene glimmered. She also, like most elves had a bow and some arrows. She rode on through the night. She had just left the city of Rivendell, home of Elrond, her uncle. She wished to explore more of the world, even if it was, as her uncle would say 'in ruin'. From her many years at Rivendell, she had studied maps upon maps upon maps. So she had a pretty good idea of where everything was. She was heading to Lothlorien, which, Uncle Elrond also said 'was beautiful beyond belief'. She wanted to see if this was true, she also had heard of something mysterious being captured there, she wished to see it.   
  
It was now a few days later. Gothamin sat thinking hard and long on a boulder, while Ruanna grazed. She reached deep into the depths of her mind, she needed to remember the quickest way to Lothlorien. "Yes, I remember now…" she said to herself. "The quickest way…to Rohan eh? This shall be most interesting." She grinned. She had always wanted to meet the Rohirrium, great lovers of horses they were. She looked over at her beloved horse, Ruanna. She was a purebred, faster than most people could ever imagine. Gothamin whistled a soft beautiful whistle, and Ruanna whinnied happily and trotted over to her master. "We have a long ways to go my friend, are you up to the challenge?" Ruanna swung her head happily and nodded. This made Gothamin laugh. "Alright my friend, were off!"   
  
***  
  
Another couple weeks had passed, and now the beast could move around for short periods at a time. Luthien watched, and talked to the beast. The more days that went by, the more active the beast became, and trust me, she was quite active. She was quite a handful for Luthien, but she managed. She had found out the beast's name was Mâdûr. Luthien couldn't help but flinch every time she said it, for it was in the black speech of Mordor. Luthien patted the beast on the head, staring intently at the star. "Mâdûr, what do you remember from before Lothlorien?" The beast suddenly stopped midair and tumbled back down, for she had been skipping around happily, and stood staring at Luthien blankly. She was obviously thinking hard. "Only bits and pieces. Like I remember something really dark, but that's it. Luthien looked down at the beast, a bit disappointed, she had been hoping to find out if the beast was magical. But the one positive thing about this, the beast would not have to remember the horrid memories of the Nazgûl.   
  
With that Luthien got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Mâdûr asked curiously. "I'm going on a trip, back to my home, I'll see you around maybe." Mâdûr was speechless, her friend, her only friend currently that she could remember, was leaving her. She was about to argue further with the elf, when she once again disappeared. The elf did this a lot, but this time…she would not return. With that thought a frown appeared upon Mâdûr's face. What was she going to do now? There had only been the occasional elf that had visited, but she had made no other friends besides Luthien. She sighed and laid down on her fluffy little bed.   
  
Luthien watched Mâdûr from a distance, as she fell asleep on top her bed. "Goodbye my friend, I shall miss you." Luthien looked one more time at the beast she had rescued weeks ago, and she couldn't help but feel sad and curious. She would miss her friend dearly, but she also had really wanted to know if the star meant anything. But she missed her home, she could not stay any longer. She turned around, and headed for Fangorn Forest. 


	3. Chapter 3 Rebellious Elf

A couple days later Gothamin had finally made it to Lothlorien. She had had a wonderful time in Rohan. Her mare Ruanna had gotten the best stall they had, and everyone seemed to have looked at her in awe. But now she stared in awe at the beautiful city that was Lothlorien. "It is beautiful" she mused. Ruanna whinnied her agreement. "Come let us go meet some of our Elvin friends." She rode proudly into the city. But she was not expecting to be…stopped. "Who are you?!" One of the elves asked, arrow aimed. There soon were many others, arrows pointing at her. "I-I am Gothamin" The elves seemed to stir, Gothamin in Elvis was not the best of names. She then added "Niece to Elrond" the elf looked at her suspiciously but nodded. "Well welcome, Gothamin, to the city of Lothlorien." They stepped aside, and put their bows away. Gothamin rode Ruanna to the stables, heaving a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over."   
  
"I never knew they would be so protective of their city" she said to herself as she put Ruanna in her stable. With Ruanna in the stable Gothamin now wished to explore the beautiful city of Lothlorien. She explored the city all day, and then decided to get something to eat. She sat down by a couple other elves and ate her Roast. "Did you hear that Luthien thinks that beast is magical? I think that elf has gone mad." This perked Gothamin's interests, and she decided to listen in. "She thinks that star on the beast's forehead has something special about it, magical perhaps. I don't believe it for one second. That beast is just another servant of Sauron, we should just kill it and be done with it." The elf that spoke was male. He had white blonde hair. With that Gothamin left. She wished to see this beast that he had spoke of.   
  
Gothamin, after talking to a few people, found her way to where the beast was being held. She stared at awe at the slumbering beast. "She's FUZZY!" Mâdûr stirred, but did not wake. Gothamin slowly, quietly, walked over to her. She touched her hand on the sleeping beast's head, on the star. The star the elf was talking about. She couldn't help herself. She touched and twirled with the beast's mane as well. "Hmmmm" she thought. She suddenly had a strange urge… She started chanting under her breath in Elvish. After she finished she looked up at Mâdûr. "Hello? Wake up." She poked at the fluffy beast, and Mâdûr finally rose. She stood almost level with the elf. "What's your name?" "Mâdûr" the beast replied. "Okay Mâdûr, were going for a little ride." Gothamin hopped onto the beast. She patted the beast's neck. She was very beautiful, defiantly magical. "Fly!" Gothamin shouted, and Mâdûr took off into the sunny, clear blue sky, flying high over the city. Adrenalin rushing through Gothamin, she had never flown before, twas fun. "WEEE!" the elf shouted. Many elves below watched in disbelief. The elf with blonde hair instinctively pulled out his bow, and fitted a silver-fetched arrow to it. He shot, and it the beast barely dodged it.  
  
"HEY!" Gothamin shouted down at him. "Sheesh, stupid elf." She said as she had Mâdûr land right next to him. He stood their in shock. "What? It's just the fell beast." Gothamin said as she dismounted "Bu-But" he stammered. "How did you get it to fly for you, I-I thought she belonged to the Nazgûl alone." "Come on, have you not heard of something called magic? Gothamin grabbed Mâdûr gently by the head and led her over to the elf, and again chanted under her breath. "Here you go, now you can get to know her." Mâdûr looked around curiously, and Glaery was speechless. "Till we meet again Mâdûr" Gothamin waved goodbye to the beast, a grin on her face. "Do I know her?" Mâdûr said to herself, and then looked down at the young elf. "Who are you?"   
  
He looked at her, stunned. I-I-I-I a-am Gl-aery" He stuttered. "Hello" Mâdûr said happily. Glaery did what the elf maiden had told her, and surprisingly soon the two were good friends. They spent the rest of the day together. One of Mâdûr's favorite things they had done, was their trek through Lothlorien Forest. He had taken her on an exploration through the forest, she was very fascinated by the forest of Lothlorien, and she even let him ride her, which was his highlight of the day. He led her back to the tree she had been kept in for many a month. "Here you go Mâdûr , see you tomorrow maybe?" She smiled happily "You bet" and took off landing silently in the tree, where she found Gothamin once again.   
  
"Hello?" It was the elf who had somehow known her. "Hello again Mâdûr. I said we'd meet again." She laid comfortably on Mâdûr's couch. "So we do. And what do I owe the pleasure…." "My name is Gothamin, and I just wanted to check up on my good friend. Mâdûr eyed the elf curiously. "What do you mean by that?" "Well don't you remember? You gave me a ride this morning, ole buddy ole pal." Mâdûr now bore an expression of extreme confusion. "Well I see you have a lot to think about, I'll see you later" the elf bounded out of the tree before Mâdûr could say another word. Mâdûr just watched the elf leave, curiosity abound. 


	4. Chapter 4 Swirling Vortex of Doom

Mâdûr woke early the next morn. She looked up into the sky, even then she could tell that their would be a storm. She heard the shouts of her new friend Glaery. "Come on! I want to go explore!" Mâdûr smiled and looked down at him, and the elf from yesterday who had just appeared. She brought with her, her ebony horse, Ruanna. Mâdûr flew gracefully down from her tree she had claimed as hers. "Hello Glaery, and Gothamin was it?" The elf nodded. "Nice to meet you again buddy ole pal, I ran into your friend here, and I too decided to take a stroll through the woods of Lothlorien. Mâdûr had remembered the day before, oh how she loved the forest. "Well I'm in, lets go!"   
  
Gothamin smiled, and mounted Ruanna. They all set off into the forest. It was a beautiful day, with a bit of wind, and sun shown down on them through the tops of the trees (what sunlight was left that is). They soon came upon a nice river, and decided to take a little swim. "WEEEE!" Mâdûr shouted as she plopped into the water, and water was flung everywhere. Ruanna snorted angrily at the obnoxious beast, which made Gothamin and Glaery laugh. Gothamin leapt into the air, and dove gracefully into the river without the slightest splash. Glaery attempted to do this, but ended up, tripping and falling into the water with a splash that rivaled Mâdûr's. Mâdûr laughed happily. "Aren't you supposed to be an elf, nimble and graceful?" Glaery scowled, and Mâdûr laughed even more.   
  
"Yes you aren't the most graceful are you?" Gothamin said mockingly as she swam around. Glaery scowled one last time before joining Gothamin. Mâdûr grinned and then dove under the water, twirling all about. She found she could hold her breath for fairy long time, which she had never known, considering this was the first time she could remember ever swimming in her life.   
  
They swam for hours happily, and they even had the 'Water Wars'. Surprisingly Ruanna ended up winning. Gothamin also had occasionally grabbed on to Mâdûr's tail and enjoyed the ride. Each time Mâdûr had grinned evilly and had taken Gothamin on a joy rideJ. "I think we should go, storms a brewing" Gothamin said glaring at the sky. There was no longer any sun, and the clouds were the darkest of gray. Gothamin and Glaery got out, but Mâdûr stayed. "Can't we stay longer??" "NO" Gothamin hissed. This beast really did need to listen to its 'peers' *snicker snicker*. Mâdûr sighed and slowly waded towards land.   
  
She was just about to get out when a bolt of lightning struck down upon the water. She was thrown back out of the water, on the other bank. She stumbled to her feet, looking more than a bit shocked. Her fur was frizzle, and she was shaking. "What did I tell you?! Now look what happened!!" Gothamin shouted at the beast.   
  
Gothamin shouted at the beast. Gothamin was about to go and drag that stupid beast to this side, considering she wasn't responding at all, when suddenly, the spot where the lightning hit, started to swirl. Mâdûr stared at it with great interest. "OOOOOOO" Mâdûr mumbled as she walked closer to the swirl. She couldn't help herself. "What are you doing?!" Gothamin shouted. This beast was not the brightest. "Mâdûr what are you doing?" Glaery asked concerned. But she did not respond. "Stop Mâdûr!" He shouted. But still nothing. He ran over to the other side of the shore as quickly as he could, and grabbed her tail, and began to tug. "STOP MADUR!!" She was almost to the swirl now. Gothamin also ran over to help Glaery, but neither of them, could stop the beast. She jumped into the swirl, with Gothamin and Glaery screaming and shouting like heck, still clutching her tail. Ruanna couldn't let her master die! She too jumped into the swirl…and all became a blur… 


End file.
